Patients with recently diagnosed anaplastic gliomas were treated with radiotherapy and BCNU, with or without the immunostimulant levamisole. Levamisole did not prove effective either in reversing the disturbances in immune competence or in improving survival in the 50 patients previously entered into the study. Those patients still alive continue to be followed.